Le Mystère des Dimensions OS : L'Ombre de Clow
by Arthur Malory
Summary: Même le jour de son anniversaire, Watanuki n'a le droit à aucun répit. Un nouveau   client   rejoint la boutique mais ce dernier s'avère porteur d'informations cruciales pour lui et pour Harry.


Le Mystère des Dimensions One Shot : L'Ombre de Clow

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Voici un petit One Shot de ma fiction Le Mystère des Dimensions Tome 1 : La Coupe de Feu. Je me suis dit que le 1er avril, date anniversaire de Watanuki serait un bon moment pour la publier. Au niveau temporel, elle se situe entre le chapitre 7 (Le Festin) et le chapitre 8 qui n'est, à l'heure de cette publication, pas encore paru. L'action se passe à la boutique de Watanuki et introduit un personnage que les fans de Card Captor Sakura reconnaitront sûrement. Ce One Shot m'a été inspiré par la chanson Where is the Edge du groupe Within Temptation, sur laquelle je n'ai bien sûr aucun droit.

Rating : T

Résumé : Même le jour de son anniversaire, Watanuki n'a le droit à aucun répit. Un nouveau « client » rejoint la boutique mais ce dernier s'avère porteur d'informations cruciales pour lui et pour Harry.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

xxxHolic et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Card Captor Sakura et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

><p>Comme tous les ans depuis qu'il avait repris la boutique, Watanuki venait de passer une merveilleuse journée en ce 1er avril. En effet, c'était le seul jour de l'année où Himawari pouvait venir lui rendre visite et elle organisait en général, avec l'aide de Domeki et de Kohane, une somptueuse fête d'anniversaire en son honneur.<p>

Bien sûr, l'absence de Yuko se faisait toujours aussi cruellement sentir mais le jeune homme avait appris à vivre sans elle, petit à petit. Il ne désespérait pas de la revoir un jour, puisque tel était son vœu le plus cher, mais il était aussi déterminé à gérer la boutique de la meilleure manière possible, ainsi qu'à prendre soin de Maru, Moro et Mokona.

Au lieu de l'habituel kimono orné de papillons qu'il portait lorsqu'il se reposait simplement dans la boutique, il était vêtu d'une longue blouse de soie bleu lavande de style chinois et d'un pantalon blanc. Avec la paire de lunettes qu'il avait trouvée dans la réserve pour remplacer celle qu'il avait cassée, Watanuki devait avouer qu'il peinait à retrouver en lui le garçon insouciant et plein de vie qu'il avait été par le passé lorsqu'il se contemplait dans un miroir.

Assis en tailleur face au jardin, une petite coupe à saké posée sur le plateau en argent, le successeur de Yuko posa son regard sur les silhouettes endormies de Maru et Moro derrière lui. Il les avait d'ailleurs toutes deux bordées pour qu'elles n'attrapent pas froid. Même Mokona avait fini par s'endormir à côté de lui, mais pas avant d'avoir englouti l'équivalent de deux bouteilles de saké, et il ronflait doucement en se tournant d'un côté ou de l'autre, marmonnant par moments des paroles inintelligibles mais qui ressemblaient à des noms de plats japonais.

Le lendemain, les événements reprendraient leur cours normal mais pendant les quelques heures qui demeuraient encore avant que ne soient sonnés les douze coups de minuit, le jeune homme voulait profiter de l'instant présent et de l'atmosphère détendue et festive qui restait encore bien présente malgré le départ de ses amis.

La fête aurait sans doute été complète si Shaolan, Fye, Kurogane, Sakura et l'autre mokona avaient été présents eux aussi mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Fermant lentement les yeux, Watanuki avait été sur le point de se laisser lentement glisser vers un sommeil réparateur quand une voix douce le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Bonsoir Kimihiro.

Tournant la tête si vite que sa nuque lui en fit mal, le jeune homme posa son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Agé d'une vingtaine ou trentaine d'années tout au plus, il avait de longs cheveux d'un bleu sombre, visiblement attachés dans son dos. Il portait un pull à col roulé de couleur noire, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile et une veste gris anthracite.

Il observait Watanuki d'un air amusé, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux bleu gris paraissaient pétiller de malice derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea le gérant d'un air confus.

Depuis qu'il avait succédé à Yuko, il avait été en mesure de ressentir ce qui se passait dans la boutique en toute occasion et plus précisément, si des personnes ou entités cherchaient à pénétrer la barrière qui l'entourait. C'est de cette manière qu'il pouvait savoir très exactement à quel moment Domeki lui rendait visite ou bien si un client était venu le trouver.

Pourtant, il n'avait absolument rien ressenti à l'arrivée de cet homme. Or, ce n'était pas un fantôme ou un esprit mais bel et bien un être de chair et de sang… ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait posséder des pouvoirs magiques d'une telle magnitude qu'il s'avérait en mesure de dissimuler complètement son aura.

- Oh, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa mais lors de ma précédente incarnation, on me connaissait sous un autre nom…

Un souffle de vent balaya bientôt les cheveux noirs de Watanuki, et fit d'ailleurs voler jusqu'à eux les pétales des fleurs d'un cerisier qui devait se trouver non loin de là. Toutefois, même le rugissement du vent ne fut pas suffisant pour l'empêcher d'entendre les prochaines paroles de son interlocuteur.

-… Clow Reed.

Le gérant eut grand peine à dissimuler sa surprise. Il connaissait bien ce nom, puisqu'il l'avait entendu prononcer de la bouche de Yuko à plusieurs reprises même si ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il avait appris de qui il s'agissait en réalité.

Clow Reed était réputé comme le plus grand sorcier ayant jamais vécu. Il avait d'ailleurs créé de très puissants artefacts magiques sous le nom de Cartes de Clow, chacune capable d'incarner un pouvoir particulier et quasiment indépendant de celui de son utilisateur. Il avait en outre créé des êtres magiques conscients et capables de penser par eux-mêmes, tels que les gardiens des cartes : Kerberos et Yue, ou encore les deux Mokona.

- Excusez-moi si je vous semble brutal mais… n'étiez-vous pas mort ?

Le dénommé Eriol n'eut pas l'air de s'en offusquer, se laissant même aller jusqu'à rire doucement de ce qui devait lui apparaître comme une plaisanterie.

- D'une certaine manière, c'est le cas. Clow Reed est mort, je ne suis que sa réincarnation… mais en raison d'un petit « tour de magie » extrêmement complexe, il s'avère que j'ai reçu non seulement ses pouvoirs mais aussi ses souvenirs.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus chemina silencieusement jusqu'à lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Davantage par habitude que par obligation, Watanuki lui servit une coupelle de saké avant de se resservir lui-même, prévoyant qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'un petit coup de fouet pour écouter les révélations que le grand sorcier… enfin, son incarnation actuelle tout du moins, allait sûrement lui faire.

- J'ai ressenti la disparition de Yuko, il y a un long moment déjà… mais il ne m'était pas encore possible d'intervenir.

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'accaparer toute l'attention de Watanuki, dont la réplique fut immédiate.

- Vous pouvez ramener Yuko ?

Malheureusement, le regard triste auquel il eut droit de la part d'Eriol ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme se contenta de plonger la main dans la poche de sa veste avant d'en sortir une longue clé d'or finement ouvragée, qu'il posa devant Kimihiro.

- Cette clé ouvre un coffre qui se trouve dans la réserve, dissimulé sous une barrière suffisamment puissante pour que Yuko ne l'ait jamais remarqué. Clow y avait entreposé une partie de ses recherches, en prévision de ce moment.

- Mais… je ne comprends pas. Si vous êtes là et que vous avez les souvenirs et pouvoirs de Clow, pourquoi ne pas nous aider vous-même ? Je…

Mais le gérant sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant son interlocuteur secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe de réponse négative. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Clow était un très grand magicien et il avait effectivement fait en sorte que l'une de ses deux réincarnations obtienne ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs… même si j'ai perdu la moitié de ses pouvoirs depuis. Cependant, je pense que vous travaillez dans cette boutique depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir conscience de la notion de « contrepartie ».

Demeurant parfaitement silencieux, autant parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire que parce qu'il craignait qu'en l'interrompant, Eriol ne s'arrête brusquement au cours de ses explications, Watanuki se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air sombre.

- Le sceau de Clow qui m'avait permis de conserver ses souvenirs était intimement lié à la magie résiduelle des cartes. Lorsque ces dernières sont devenues la propriété de Sakura Kinomoto, la magie s'est affaiblie graduellement…

Prenant une profonde respiration, le jeune homme aux yeux gris poursuivit d'une voix lasse la terrible nouvelle qu'il avait mis si longtemps à accepter.

- D'ici peu, je perdrai tous les souvenirs hérités de Clow ainsi que ma magie, que j'ai utilisée dans son intégralité pour maintenir le sceau aussi longtemps que possible. J'avais besoin de ce temps pour mettre mes affaires en ordre avant de tout recommencer.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « tout recommencer » ? Vous allez perdre les souvenirs de Clow, d'accord mais à part ça, si vous conservez les vôtres, où est le problème ?

Et il eut droit à ce même sourire patient et chargé de mélancolie, semblable à celui qu'un parent adresse à un enfant lorsque ce dernier vient de lui poser une question très simple mais dont la réponse s'avère souvent bien triste, qu'il avait parfois vu Yuko esquisser à l'époque.

- J'ai pris certaines précautions pour m'assurer que Spinnel et Ruby, les deux êtres que j'ai créés, puissent continuer de survivre après cela mais en compensation, je perdrai tous mes souvenirs d'eux ainsi que tous ceux en rapport avec le monde occulte.

Watanuki commençait à réaliser la portée du sacrifice auquel la réincarnation de Clow Reed avait consentie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être absolument abasourdi. C'est peut-être pourquoi il ne réagit pas lorsqu'Eriol porta une main à son cou et tira la chaîne en or qui s'y trouvait pour en révéler le pendentif.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de clé minuscule dont l'une des extrémités était un cercle gravé d'une forme ressemblant à un soleil. Otant la chaîne de son cou, il la posa à côté de la grande clé qu'il avait sortie précédemment avant de continuer sur sa lancée mais d'une voix plus inégale.

- Clow avait vu le futur… Fei Wang, Yuko… mais il s'était restreint lui-même… et moi par la même occasion. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans la boutique… avant ce jour précis.

Le jeune homme paraissait troublé et tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, son regard se fixa sur le médaillon comme s'il y puisait la force de continuer.

- Il faut transmettre le savoir à Harry. L'heure est proche… le sang était important, Clow l'a toujours su mais ce n'était pas celui des Li… il a scellé ses souvenirs les plus anciens, jusqu'aux origines même de son identité mais… ce que le cœur oublie, parfois le corps s'en souvient…

Ses propos se faisaient de plus en plus incohérents, au point que Watanuki suspectait que ses souvenirs étaient déjà en train de s'estomper, même s'il paraissait essayer de les retenir par tous les moyens.

- Les jumeaux… ce n'est pas une coïncidence… tout comme Shaolan et toi, l'œuf rapporté par la princesse Sakura… le déséquilibre des mondes n'a pas disparu avec les clones. C'est…

Se relevant soudainement tout en agrippant la minuscule clé, Eriol s'appuya contre une poutre pour ne pas donner et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Il ne pourra pas y arriver seul, Kimihiro… il aura besoin de…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses paupières s'étaient déjà fermées. Basculant en avant, le jeune homme aurait heurté le sol si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le col de sa veste.

- Domeki ! S'exclama Watanuki en s'apercevant de la présence de son vieil ami.

Shizuka Domeki se trouvait en face de lui et s'affairait à déposer doucement la silhouette inconsciente d'Eriol sur le sol. Pouvant facilement lire la question muette sur le visage de Kimihiro, l'homme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette répondit avec son air imperturbable.

- J'ai tout vu avec mon œil droit. Kohane était partie raccompagner sa grand-mère chez elle donc j'ai préféré ne pas l'inquiéter avant de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Watanuki se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en signe de remerciement avant de reporter son attention sur Eriol, qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

- Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je vais avoir besoin que tu le raccompagnes et que tu fasses quelques courses pour moi.

- Hm… où veux-tu que je le raccompagne ? Tu connais son adresse ?

- Non mais je pense que si tu le déposes à l'hôpital, il sera suffisamment en forme pour repartir chez lui au petit matin. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit encore dans la boutique à son réveil, j'ignore les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer…

- D'accord mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant ?

- Aussitôt que Mokona sera réveillé, je vais essayer de contacter Harry pour le prévenir mais avant ça…

Il se pencha et attrapa la longue clé laissée par Eriol et l'examina minutieusement avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui de Domeki.

-… je vais tâcher de découvrir ce que Clow nous a laissé.

Absorbés dans leurs pensées, aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua la petite clé qui glissa de la main entrouverte d'Eriol, et dont le symbole solaire était brisé.


End file.
